


WWE High

by wwfanz (jenndubya)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/wwfanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Stacy Keibler struggles to fit into High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years old, and very much not my style anymore, but it still makes me laugh -- sometimes for the wrong reasons.

A young Miss Stacy Keibler was heading to her senior year of High School. This was her first year at public school, after pleading with her parents for years to take her out of Catholic School. Her mother insisted on driving her on the first day, so Stacy told her to drop her off at the corner. Stacy walked across the parking lot, with her long, blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her. She saw a group of seniors standing in the front of the school. Three guys, one tom girl. One of the guys walked over and approached Stacy. "I haven't seen you around here before. You look to tall to be a freshman, and too young to be a teacher."

Stacy began blushing. "I'm Stacy. I just transferred from Catholic School. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Jeff. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and shook her hand as he took her over to the rest of the group. "This is John. He can lay down a killer freestyle. Next to him is Amy. She is the coolest chick I have ever met. And the dude in the pink shirt is Randy." Jeff leans over and whispers in her ear. "We think he is gay." Stacy starts to laugh as Randy starts to speculate what Jeff just said.

"So, what's your first class?" Amy asks.

"Um…" Stacy takes her schedule out of her back pocket of her jeans. "History. Room 312."

"That's what I have." Amy grabs her arm. "Here, I'll show you to class."

"Bye." Stacy says as she waves, with Amy pulling her towards the building.

The guys watch in awe as she walks inside. "That girl is fine." John says. He than begins to freestyle about Stacy. During the freestyle, he mentions that her legs were her best feature. Randy than jumps down his throat and says that it's her smile. "Whoa Dog, this isn't your freestyle. It's mine. And you're one to talk, with a pink shirt and everything."

"Hey, pink is in right now."

"Dude, look around you. Who else is wearing a pink shirt?" Randy looks around them. "No one."

"That's not true John. The cheerleaders are over there wearing pink." Jeff says as the two burst out laughing.

"I don't have to take this!" Randy storms off to class in a rage.

"Dude! We were only joking!" John shouts. "Come back!"

"John, we don't need him. Let him go. He can take his pink shirt and…"

"Jeff. Don't say it. He's our friend." John says as Jeff tries to hold in his laugher.

"Our friend? He's your friend dude. Leave me out of this." Jeff backs up, while waving his arms in front of him.

"Let's just go find him." John pulls Jeff to class to find Randy.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Amy are sitting in class as Amy is explaining the rules of High School to Stacy. "Aren't you going to introduce me to anyone?" Stacy asks, as students walk into the room in small groups.

"Stacy, everyone here are spoiled, rich snobs. We don't need them. I just can't wait to get out of here." Amy rolls her eyes and sets her arm on the desk, so her knuckles are holding her head up.

"Hey, are you new here?" A blonde girl says, leaning over Stacy.

"Yeah, I'm Stacy." She says, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you Stacy, I'm Jackie. Wanna come sit with us?" Jackie asks, pointing to a group of girls at the end of the room.

"She doesn't want to sit with a bunch of sluts Jackie. Now go away and leave us alone!" Amy interrupts.

"Who was talking to you?" Jackie says, acting rude. "Stacy, if you ever want to come sit with us, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks." Stacy then turns to Amy. "You didn't have to be so rude."

"Stacy, haven't you been listening to anything I just said to you? She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She has slept with 95 of the school's male population. And that is counting the teachers." Amy extends her hands and places them on each of Stacy's shoulders. "You are better than them."

Stacy looks over at the group of girls at the end of the room, laughing and having a good time. She wonders if Amy is telling her the truth? Or if Amy was the one that was the snob? She wouldn't know until she found out for herself. After class, she went and talked to the supposed ringleader of the group. She and her were the only girls in their next class, so they had little to no interruptions. She seemed really nice. Not what Amy made everyone out to be at all. During the lunch break, Stacy went and sat down with the girls at their table. Amy walked by and saw Stacy with the group of girls.

"Stacy, what are you doing with them? What did I tell you?" Amy seemed disappointed at her.

"She doesn't want to hang out with you! Now get away before I call the janitor to pull your ass out to the dumpster where you belong!" Jackie says, with a mouth full of fries.

"Jackie, don't talk with your mouth full. Stacy, you can sit with whomever you would like. Just remember, this will effect your entire senior year. The clique you choose now will be the one you are with for the entire year."

"Trish shut your mouth! You're full of shit. Come on Stacy." Amy says, pulling her arm to get up.

"Wait. Can't we all just get along?" Stacy asks, as the girls just look at her laughing.

"This isn't the Brady Bunch dear. This is High School. Only the strong survive." Trish says, picking at her salad.

"Well than maybe I don't want to be friends with any of you." Stacy picks her food up and stands at the end of the table. "I hope you're all happy when you are 70-years old, alone, with your 40 cats clawing at you." She walks over to the end of the cafeteria and sits alone. Trish walks over and grabs a seat next to Stacy. "Go away." Stacy turns her back to Trish.

"Fine, I'll just talk. There are some things that you should know about the girls at this school. There aren't many of us, but we all used to be great friends. In Junior High, I had a sleepover and invited all of the girls. Including Amy. She was my best friend. We were talking about becoming women. Jackie was bragging about how she was fully developed into a woman. Everyone was talking about how far into the process they were, except Amy. She was over in the corner feeling left out. She hadn't developed yet. Than when we went to sleep, she had a flashlight sticking up from under the blanket and all of the girls started calling her a boy. She was so crushed. She gathered her things and walked across the street to her house."

Stacy turned back around. "Well, if she was your best friend, why didn't you stand up for her?"

"I still kept in touch with her. I would talk to her late at night on the phone and slip her notes during school when no one was looking. I didn't want to lose any of my friends. All of the other girls had something against her anyway. I still consider her my best friend. She knows it. We just don't tell anyone about it. If Jackie found out our lives would be a living hell. You don't want Jackie on your bad side."

"Why?" Stacy asked, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"I've said too much anyway. Someone may have heard us." Trish stood up and fixed herself up. "I'll see you around school."

"You too." Stacy continued picking at her food as Trish walked back to the rest of the girls. She then noticed that Trish had slipped a note into Amy's pocket. "She was telling the truth." Stacy stood up and threw away the lunch tray, before walking over to Amy. "I need to talk to you." She pulled her into the girls' bathroom. "Trish told me."

Amy looked confused. "Trish told you what?"

"Everything." Stacy looked around and then stood closer to Amy. "I know what's in your pocket, and I know what it's about."

Amy checked her pocket. She pulled out the note that Trish would give her everyday. "Stacy, you cannot tell anyone about this. You got it?"

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Stacy and Amy than left and went to class, as Jackie was stepping out of the bathroom stall.


	2. Part II

Back in the cafeteria, John was laying down a freestyle about how nasty the school's turkey sandwich tasted. The rest of the guys started cracking up. He than passed it off to Jay who would rap about how his fries were colder than the titanic when it sunk. Chris went off on a drum solo, using anything in his path to beat on, followed by a song to his pizza. The guys made so much of a disruption that the principal, Linda McMahon, had come over and taken every one of them to her office. While waiting to be disciplined, Randy walked over to the office aide, Maria. He began to hit on her, which confused Maria.

"How about I take you out sometime? We could have a wonderful time." Randy tells Maria.

"Great. I need a new purse." Maria says, thinking that he wants to go shopping.

"I don't mean going purse shopping. I'm talking about a date." He explains.

"Oh. Aren't you gay?" Maria asks, as Randy is taken into Mrs. McMahon's office.

He lowers his head in disappointment, as Linda gets ready to unleash her wrath on him. John was taken to the office of vice-principal, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Chris to Paul Levesque and Jay to Shane McMahon. John, Jeff and Adam still awaited their destination. They knew that if they went to Linda's office, they would receive a fair treatment. Stephanie's treatment would be harsh but fair. If they arrived in Shane's office, they were most likely just given a warning. Going to Paul's office however was a fate that no one deserved. Both Chris and Adam got the harsh treatment and Jay and Jeff got off scot-free. The rest only received one day of lunch detention.

Meanwhile, Amy and Stacy were wondering where the guys had been taken when Ashley came over. Amy had been dodging her all day, but Ashley had finally caught up with her. Ashley was a junior, so she didn't hang out with the other girls but would always mimic what Amy would do.

"So, did you guys hear the new Good Charlotte album?" Ashley asked, as Amy looked irritated and Stacy just wondered what she was talking about.

"Ashley, don't even mention that name anywhere near me. No one with a decent brain cell would even contemplate listening to them." Amy then starts to go off on Ashley about bands that she should be listening to and not what MTV wants her to listen to.

"I tried listening to them but I fell asleep." Ashley says, trying to give an excuse.

"It's not my fault that your taste in music sucks. Now go away, Stacy and I need to talk." Amy shoos Ashley and sits down with Stacy. Ashley walks closer to the table. "I told you to go away. Go get me a drink."

"You've got a mini-me, don't you?" Stacy says.

"Don't remind me. She's like Satan. She does everything like me, but puts her little MTV spin on it."

The two see the girls outside throwing stuff at Melina. "What are they doing to that girl?" Stacy asks.

Amy looks over and sees whom they are. "It's a hazing. It's a ritual for the first day of school for the girls to initiate the newest girl."

"Hey there's Torrie!" Stacy yells, calling her over.

"You know her?" Amy asks.

"She's been my best friend since I was two." Stacy explains as Torrie sits down next to her. "Hey Tor, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"I was running late and I've been swamped because I have honors classes this year. How's your day been? Have you transitioned well?" Torrie asks, as Amy gets up and walks away, trying to dodge Ashley.

"It's been fine. All of the people here have been so nice to me. So where's Peter? I haven't seen him around."

"Didn't I tell you? Peter and I are a year apart. He's off in college now." Torrie says with her nose buried in her schoolbook.

"You dating a college boy. My little Torrie is growing up." Stacy says jokingly as she puts her arms around Torrie, giving her a hug.

"You're not so little yourself. The only thing small on you is your shorts." Torrie looks down at Stacy's legs.

"And my boobs." Stacy and Torrie both start laughing as the bell rings to go to class.

The guys rush out of the office and run so far away from vice-principal Levesque as possible. Adam and Jeff ran outside to see Jeff's brother Matt sitting in the parking lot with his car waiting for his girlfriend Amy, since her classes were over. Both of Jeff and Adam's classes were over also, so they decided to tag along. When school was officially over, Stacy stood outside waiting for Torrie so they could go home. Jackie saw the two get into Torrie's car and drive off.

"How did she become friends with her? What is so likable about Stacy? I'm more likable than her! She's not joining our group now. She can forget about it." Jackie storms off as Trish, Christy, Dawn, Melina, Michelle, Lilian and Lisa are standing just feet away devising a way to kick out Jackie. They plan to meet up later at Lisa's house, since her parents will be away and they will have the house to themselves.

"Do not mention this to anyone under any circumstances. Agreed?" Trish says as the rest nod and drive home.


End file.
